The inventive subject matter relates to circuit breakers and, more particularly, to connection interfaces for circuit breakers.
Medium voltage vacuum circuit breakers are commonly used in industrial power systems. For example, in mining applications, medium voltage breakers may be used to protect transformers, capacitor banks, motors, busbar sections and cables. Such breakers may be designed to be resistant to dust and moisture and may have a compact form factor that facilitates installation in low-profile mining equipment sleds.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional medium voltage vacuum circuit breaker 10. The breaker 10 includes a frame 11 including a housing portion 14 and a shelf portion 12. A plurality of vacuum interrupter poles 16 are mounted on the shelf portion 12. The vacuum interrupter poles 16 are sealed units that contain vacuum interrupters within. The vacuum interrupters are configured to provide switches in line with conductors connected to the poles 16. The housing portion 14 contains a mechanism for actuating the vacuum interrupters. A user interface for the breaker 1 is provided at a front face 15 of the housing portion 14. Electrical connections between external control systems and the breaker actuator mechanism are made via a gooseneck wiring channel and connecter 17 positioned above a top surface 19 of the housing portion 14.